Christams at Malfoy Manor Mansion
by Irizistable-gigaz
Summary: Ginny and Draco two lovers, ready to face the world. But wait does that mean Christmas at Draco's? attempted Rape and 2 lovers mixed up with who they love. R/R enjoy!
1. Christmas Plans

Chapter 1: Christmas Plans  
  
4 days before Christmas Holidays and Ginny was so excited. You see she has been Dating Draco Malfoy for about 2 months now. She's still mad at Harry Potter from what had happened last year. Back to the story so she's trying to go over to the Malfoy Manor Mansion (She hopes).  
  
Ginny got out of bed, ready for the brand new day. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed and went down to breakfast.  
  
She sat down in between Hermione and Lavender Brown. Across from Ron and lee Jordan. Ron wasn't Harry's best friend anymore. Because of what happened between Harry and Ginny. Now he was Lee Jordan's best friend.  
  
"Good morning everyone" Ginny said helping herself to toast.  
  
"Good Morning" they all replied.  
  
"So Ginny do you have any plans for the Holidays?" asked Lee Jordan.  
  
"Ya. I think I'm spending Christmas at the Malfoy's" Ginny answered.  
  
Ron stooped eating.  
  
"No, Ginny are you sure you want to spend Christmas at the Malfoy Manor Mansion? I mean it's cold and gloomy there. It's like there is a Dementor somewhere in the Manson, once you step in, all of the happiness in you sucks out of your body" said Ron in a really strange voice. Everyone around them (who were listening) shivered. Ginny, was the only one laughing.  
  
"Oh come on Ron how do you think Draco lives in there?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Ron has a point, Gin," said Lee Jordan.  
  
Ginny looked puzzled.  
  
"How?" she asked him.  
  
"Well before you and him were an item, he was all mean and cold hearted, but ever since you gave him that sweet smile of yours his heart became pure again," explained Hermione.  
  
"Again?" they all said.  
  
"Ya, well he must have had a heart when he was young" said Hermione.  
  
"Who had a heart?" asked Draco behind Hermione's back. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Aww, Draco just the man I wanted to see" said Ginny. She stood up to hug him.  
  
"Ok guys I have to talk to Draco, I'll see you in class, ok?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Ya" they all said.  
  
As they were leaving they heard some girls say "Bye Draco!" Ginny led Draco by the frozen lake. They sat down on the bench. But Ginny sat herself on his lap.  
  
"Whoa, did you gain weight over night?" teased Draco.  
  
"Ginny pinched him in the arm.  
  
"That's not funny, and for that you don't get a morning kiss," said Ginny.  
  
"Oh, you wanna bet?" smirked Draco.  
  
He started to tickle her in the stomach. She was laughing so much that she had tears in her eyes. Then without a warning Draco leaned down and kissed her. They were kissing for a long time when someone made that clearing sound from their throat. Draco and Ginny looked up without taking their hands off of each other (they did that a lot).  
  
It was Pansky Parkinston. She had a very big crush on Draco. She will absolutely do anything to get him in her arms. And there was Blaise Zambini. Both of the girls are fighting in silence over him, but that's another story.  
  
"What do you want?" said Ginny in a cold voice.  
  
Pansky, taking her eyes off Draco glared at Ginny, and then smirked.  
  
"Weasley, I like your shirt, where did you get it? Goodwill? Oh, I'm not allowed to shop there, my father said I'll get fleas or something"  
  
Ginny got mad. Ever since she has been dating Draco, no one made fun of her and being poor. She stood up, ready to do something, but she didn't know what. Draco grabbed her hand.  
  
"What do you want Parkinston?" asked Draco now standing up.  
  
"I just wanted to give you this" she handed him a box.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I can't say" she looked at Ginny. "Open it alone"  
  
Ginny sat back down.  
  
"And class is going to start in 7 minutes" said Pansky.  
  
"You can leave now," said Ginny. Draco sat down next to Ginny, put his arm around her and pushed her close and said:  
  
"Were a little busy here, a little privacy?"  
  
One of Pansky's eyebrows went up. Not one word, turned on her heel, and walked away. Ginny glared at her until she reached the doors.  
  
"Now that the fly is gone, where were we?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I was kissing you," answered Draco.  
  
He leaned down ready to kiss when Ginny moved her head away.  
  
"Let's change the subject," said Ginny.  
  
Draco looked at her in puzzlement. "I know what this means," he thought.  
  
"Like what?" he asked.  
  
"Holidays!" She answered.  
  
"..  
  
"What are you doing for Christmas?" asked Ginny in excitement.  
  
"Well I-I was thinking o-of staying here, with you, and we can have our time alone" said Draco trying to play it off.  
  
"No.I don't think so," said Ginny.  
  
Draco put his fingers in his silvery blond hair and did a little fake chuckle.  
  
"Where were you thinking of going, honey?" asked Draco.  
  
Ginny started to smile, she made herself comfortable and started to swirl her fingers on his chest. That made him melt. "Oh no, she going to make me do something I don't want to" thought Draco.  
  
"Well I was thinking of going over to your place?" asked Ginny in an innocent voice.  
  
"Why?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well, for one: I need to know your parents better, because if we want to get married or something. Two: I want your parents to know me better, not as the little silly girl who opened the Chamber of Secrets. And last but not least: I want to be away from Hogwarts!"  
  
"Wait a sec muffin, were going to get married? And-  
  
"Why don't you want to marry me? Don't you love me? I love you I want to marry you, but-  
  
"Yes I do want to marry you b-  
  
"Ok then, were going over to your place for Christmas"  
  
"But-  
  
"You did tell your father and mother about us?" asked Ginny curiously.  
  
"Of course I did, I wouldn't I?" lied Draco.  
  
Ginny led out a little squeak of cheer, and gave him a hug.  
  
"So it's settled, I'm coming over for Christmas!" said Ginny.  
  
"That's great, I'll send an owl to my father" said Draco.  
  
"How am I going to explain this to my father" thought Draco.  
  
"You know what, my arse is frozen"  
  
"Mine is too, let's go inside. Oh and, what time is it?" asked Ginny. Draco looked down at his watch. It was 8:59!  
  
"Ginny we have a minute to get to class!" screamed Draco.  
  
They both scrambled to there feet and ran inside, up the stairs to there separate classes.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter one! How did you like it? In another chapter I'll write what happened to Ginny and Harry the year before, and why Ron is mad at Harry. And why is Hermione not in this story a lot/ because I don't like her. Why is Harry not in this story? Because I don't like him either. I don't care what some of you think. If you like it then I like you and I read your stories and give you nice reviews. If you don't like it, who cares what you think, don't write a review. Next chapter is the departure. Bye!  
  
Gigaz  
  
~Hate haters~ 


	2. Departure

Chapter 2: Departure.  
  
After class Draco tried to avoid everyone as he ran up to the owlry.  
  
He turned the knob, but it wouldn't open. He took out his wand, tapped it twice on the knob and said "Alohamora".  
  
It opened. He quickly picked an owl, took a parchment out of his pocket and a feather and quickly wrote down:  
  
Dear Father,  
  
I'm coming home for Christmas with my girlfriend, Virginia Weasley. Don't get mad because I'm dating a Weasley. Were coming over in 2 days. Make a good impression! No questions when I get there.  
  
-Draco.  
  
He rolled it up and stuck it on the owl's ankle. He watched as it flew away, sat down and waited about 10 minutes before it came back. The owl dropped it in his hands. He quickly opened it.  
  
Draco,  
  
What the hell where you thinking? Are you an idiot or just lost your mind! Why aren't you dating Parkinston or Zambini? You are a disgrace to your family! It's your damn life ruin it if I care. She's only going for your money, you know. The Parkinston family is coming over for Christmas, you better behave yourself with that Weasley girl, don't start doing - you know in your room! Your mother is waiting for you.  
  
--Father.  
  
A big smile came upon Draco's face. He ran down the stairs stuffing the letter in his pocket hoping to see Ginny. Lee Jordan told him she was in the deometry. Draco spotted Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron!"  
  
Draco ran up to him. "What's up?" asked Ron.  
  
"Got to ask your advice," answered Draco.  
  
"Shoot".  
  
"Ok your sister is coming over for Christmas, but my father invited the Parkinston's over too. Now Gin and Pansky don't get along at all. Do you think it's a good idea for her to come over?" asked Draco.  
  
Ron stood there thinking like a genius.  
  
"Make sure you don't fall in love with someone else. I suggest you sit down and think a little, then when you have your answer, and you think it's a good one, tell her." Answered Ron.  
  
"Thanks, um can u call Gin over?" asked Draco.  
  
"Follow me" said Ron.  
  
Ron led Draco all the way up to the Fat lady. It was warmer up there than in the dungeons. Ron told him to wait while he went up to get Ginny. 5 minutes later Ginny came out.  
  
"I have Good news and bad news for you" said Draco.  
  
Ginny went up to hug him.  
  
"Tell me the good news first"  
  
"Ok, my father said you could come"  
  
Ginny smile. And let out a little "Yaw"  
  
"But the bad news is the he invited the Parkinstons over too" finished Draco.  
  
Ginny stooped smiling, and frowned.  
  
"Can't you change it? Pansky's going to ruin everything!" whined Ginny.  
  
"I know but when my dad makes plans, no one can change it," said Draco. "So start packing your bags, were leaving tonight".  
  
A big expression came on Ginny's face.  
  
"Tonight! I have so much to pack! Why didn't you tell me earlier Draco?" asked Ginny.  
  
Draco looked quite amused.  
  
"Oh and don't wear any jeans or anything, wear something classy" said Drcao.  
  
"Come on Draco, you know I don't have enough classy dresses" said Ginny.  
  
"I know that's why I already ordered them, I'll have someone bring it up to you later" said Draco.  
  
A relief expression came upon Ginny's face. She gave a quick kiss to Draco.  
  
"See you tonight" said Ginny, and left.  
  
Draco went down to his house and started to pack. Pansky came running in the boy's deometry and sat near Draco.  
  
"Hi Draco! I just herd the news from my Father! Were going to have the best time together, without that Weasley girl around.  
  
"Sorry to burst you bubbly, but Ginny is coming over for Christmas," said Draco. He stood up with his luggage and left. He heard Pansky scream:  
  
"Dam it! The only time I get to spend time with Draco and, and that Weasley is coming over!"  
  
"Wow! She really has problems" thought Draco and he laughed to himself.  
  
Draco saw Ginny in the hallway and offered to help with her luggage. They said their goodbyes to everyone and waited for the Hogwarts express outside. When the Hogwarts Express came Ginny choose a nice comfy seat at the front of the train. Draco sat beside her. A while later after talking to each other, Ginny and Draco fell asleep. Pansky on the other side sat quietly thinking of some way to get her Draco back.  
  
If this story sucks I know what u guys feel, but there is going to be more chapters! ~Gigaz~ 


	3. The big fight

Chapter 3: "were here!"  
  
  
  
"iDraco, why would you do this to me?"  
  
"Do what? I love her not you, you were just a side dish I was using"  
  
"No, you don't mean that!" "Get out of my way foolish girl!"  
  
And Draco pushed her to the ground walking away with another girl in his arms. Ginny, was on her knees pleading.  
  
"Please no! Please, this can't be happening!"/i  
  
Ginny awoke with a start; sweat was dripping down her forehead to her chest. The fear she felt was horrible. She looked to her side, there Draco laid, sound asleep. Ginny staring at his handsome face shed one tear.  
  
"I hope that does not happen to us, Draco," she whispered.  
  
"What's not going to happen to iyou/i?" said a high-pitched voice.  
  
Ginny, for sure, knew who it was. The one and the only: Pansy Parkinston. Ginny turned around and saw Pansy standing near the window, eating a beagle.  
  
"iI/i wasn't talking to you" said Ginny.  
  
Ginny took out a hair tie from her pocket. She quickly did a French braid and tied it at the bottom. Ginny, yawning sat quietly next to Draco.  
  
"You know, you don't really look pretty in a French braid," said Pansy smiling at Ginny.  
  
"Look who's talking" Ginny said in a steady voice.  
  
"That's a pretty good comeback for a iWeasley/i, but not good enough" said Pansy, while opening the window and throwing out her beagle. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"What a waste" Ginny said to herself.  
  
"What was that? What a waste you say?" Pansy said now walking towards Ginny, "Do you save up your food?"  
  
Ginny was breally/b getting annoyed with her now.  
  
"Pansy, why don't you just save it, ok? I'm sick and tired of hearing, "You're so poor" or "You don't have enough money, bla bla bla," mimicked Ginny.  
  
"No, I feel like bothering you more, Weasley," said Pansy with attitude.  
  
Pansy glanced at Draco, and quickly looked back at Ginny. Ginny did a face that made Pansy feel weird. Ginny sat there in deep thought then a moment later a big smile came upon her face.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Pansy.  
  
"I knew it, I knew it all along! " Ginny said in a twisted smile.  
  
"What? What do you know?" said Pansy as one of her eyebrow went up.  
  
Ginny now stood up and faced Pansy. It was really the first time she had seen her face up close, nasty really, a lot of make-up to cover up all her pimples and rashes.  
  
"You're trying to get me ticked-off, so I can leave Draco, and you'll have him to yourself,"  
  
"That's stupid, I'm simply here because Draco's Father invited my family over!"  
  
"Ya, but if Neville's father invited you over would you go?"  
  
"Why would I go to filthy Longbottom's house? I rather stay at home,"  
  
"Exactly! You would stay at home if someone invited you over," Ginny looked at Draco, "But Draco's father invited you, and you're staying over! You're going to do something to me, something but I don't know,"  
  
"Your talking nonsense, Weasley"  
  
"You are going to do something, aren't you? I know you are, something to break me and Draco up, but I don't know what,"  
  
"Shut-up Weasley"  
  
"No, why should I?"  
  
"Shut-it!"  
  
"What are you gonna do? Punch me?"  
  
"I might so,"  
  
Pansy plunged at Ginny with all force. Ginny fell to the ground with Pansy on top, Screaming and scratching. Ginny kicked her, but missed, instead she pulled her hair, Pansky did the same, the two girls let out a yell of pain. By now Draco had awoken. He saw that the two girls were fighting.  
  
"Stop!" he yelled.  
  
The Two girls stooped Fighting, their hands still on each other's hair, makeup everywhere on their face (mostly Pansy's). Slowly they let go of each other.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Draco.  
  
"She hit me, she--" they both said at the same time.  
  
"One at a time, Ginny you go first"  
  
"Well we were arguing and out of nowhere she plunged at me and pulled my hair!"  
  
"She made me do it!"  
  
"You know you girls are fighting like children, its quit amusing"  
  
Draco chuckled to himself. Ginny and Pansy looked at him in astonishment.  
  
"You think this is funny Draco? Do you think me being attacked is funny?" snapped Ginny.  
  
"No, I just thought that-  
  
"Draco, I thought this was going to be fun! Instead I get attacked by a mad woman and you don't even care, you're just laughing!"  
  
Ginny was now crying. Pansy quietly left the room and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Ginny I didn't mean that, it's just you too were arguing and-  
  
"I know but it's nothing to laugh about!" screamed Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry Gin, I really am, please forgive me!" begged Draco.  
  
Draco walked up to her and held her close; he wiped her tears from her face. They stayed like that for a while. Draco decided to speak.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you still mad?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you going to speak in short sentences?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ginny would speak in short sentences when she was angry but trying to forgive someone. Draco knew she was still angry with him, so he didn't bother to ask her any more questions.  
  
"Should I go change?" asked a small voice.  
  
Draco knew she had forgiven him. He pulled her away just a little, and smiled a genuine smile.  
  
"Yes, I think you should," answered Draco.  
  
Ginny turned around, picked up her bag, and left. .........  
  
I Think this chapter is ok, it's not that bad, right? Well R&R please! ~Irizisatble 


End file.
